


Soldiers Bet On Everything

by RaelynnMarie



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaelynnMarie/pseuds/RaelynnMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this request:<br/>"The Inquisitor has it bad for Cassandra but after being let down easy by her is devastated. Varric has a hunch something else is going on as he knows for a fact Cassandra had a crush on Hawke at one point, it's not a problem the the Inquisitor is a woman. So he gets Hawke to get Cassandra drunk during a game of wicked grace to find out the truth. Varric and Hawke tag team matchmaking and eventual Inquisitor/Cassandra pleassseeeee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers Bet On Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicagoartnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/gifts).



Not exactly like the request, but I imagine the soldiers betting on everything, and in this case it was on the Inquisitor and Cassandra hooking up. I imagine, like the request, Varric managed to get them drunk during a game of Wicked Grace. <3


End file.
